Radroach (Fallout 76)
Radroaches are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Radroaches are enlarged versions of pre-War Great American cockroaches. They remain largely free from mutations, barring a substantially increased size. Characteristics Biology Radroaches have developed somewhat stronger wings able to lift the whole body into the air, usually to attack hostile creatures. While having increased in overall size, radroaches may appear in various sizes, from the size of a small rat to about the size of a house cat. They have a limited ability to climb walls, being much bigger than their pre-War counterparts. Gameplay attributes Unlike in some of the previous games, the player character suffers from slight radiation damage when hit by a radroach. Radroaches can be found infesting seemingly empty rooms, hiding on walls or ceilings as well as in or behind furniture. They emerge and attack when hostile creatures are within close proximity. Physical size fails to rely on toughness, meaning one may encounter both small tough radroaches and large weak radroaches. Some radroaches may have considerably more health, but this appears to be random regardless of level and size. Variants Radroach A base variant of the radroach, with all of the above characteristics. |level =1 |perception =4 |family =radroach |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radroach meat }} |level =1 |perception =4 |family =radroach |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radroach meat }} |level =1 |perception =4 |family =radroach |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radroach meat * Wedding ring }} Glowing radroach A radroach that has been irradiated to create a bright green glow emitting from its body. |level =5 |perception =4 |family =radroach |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radroach meat * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} |level =5 |perception =4 |family =radroach |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radroach meat * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} Scorched radroach A charred, fleshy radroach variant infected with the Scorched Plague. All radroach variants have a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. They become Scorched when attacked by scorchbeasts or the scorchbeast queen, becoming allies with other Scorched creatures. |level =1 |perception =4 |family =radroach |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radroach meat }} |level =5 |perception =4 |family =radroach |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radroach meat }} |level =5 |perception =4 |family =radroach |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radroach meat }} Locations * Seven in the ransacked bunker. * Seven in Raleigh Clay's bunker. * Five in Carson family bunker. * Four in Clarksburg Shooting Club shooting range. * Hemlock Holes: ** One inside the building, in the women's bathroom. ** Five scattered about outside the building to the immediate south. * Three in Hemlock Holes maintenance, underneath a power line tower to the south. * Two in Philippi Battlefield Cemetery's main building, one on the lower floor and one on the topmost. Related quests Challenges * Kill radroaches in the Toxic Valley (daily) * Tadpole: Entomologist - Take a camera picture of a radroach (lifetime) Appearances Radroaches appear in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Radroaches ru:Радтаракан (Fallout 76) uk:Радтарган (Fallout 76)